


Hope

by Celinarose



Series: Embers of Ice [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft chooses to call for help. Help, and hope. Crossover. Wholock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

"Time is of essence, Sherlock. The Prime Minister has yielded. He will resign, in exchange for his safety." Mycroft's voice overflows with exasperation and helplessness.  
"Jim loves playing puppeteer. Your government is making his dream come true." His brother retorts.  
"And you have no hand in the fulfilment of his wishes?" The British Government taunts.  
He received no answer. The consulting detective knows it peeves him further.  
"Miss Hooper, a word." Mycroft finally says, leading Molly to the next room.  
"I understand you have a key to The Doctor's time machine. Perhaps now would be time to use it. Molly nods, having thought of it herself, but never implementing it.  
Mycroft's distressed face relaxes only when he looks out the window to see the old blue box. Hope, and help.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!:)


End file.
